


Dance and have fun, for many generations to come

by OdenOrochi



Category: Shall We Date?: Ninja Love+
Genre: Digital Art, I cannot write, Illustrations, References to Japanese History, derp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdenOrochi/pseuds/OdenOrochi
Summary: 二本手に入る今日のよろこび“Two received in hand, it’s the joy of today”舞ひ遊ぶ千代万代の扇にて“With these two fans, we dance and play for many generations to come”





	Dance and have fun, for many generations to come

An old image, you may have seen this elsewhere, but I feel about about having an account but not posting anything...

In one of the  _extremely rare_  story events featuring Nobunaga, he did a dance performance for the villagers they passed by. I've always liked the image of samurai performing traditional dance, and the real Nobunaga was said to love festivals, so I made this drawing.

 

The "poem" I wrote in the summary is actually two lines of dialogue.

According to the Shinchouki historical records, poet Satomura Joha welcomed Nobunaga to Kyoto by presenting him with two fans, and said:

二本手に入る今日のよろこび  
“Two received in hand, it’s the joy of today”

This is a hidden message, as the "two" is pronounced "Nihon", the same way as you would pronounce the word "Japan" in Japanese.

But it was said that Nobunaga would have none of the flattery and responded:

  
舞ひ遊ぶ千代万代の扇にて  
“With these two fans, we dance and play for many generations to come”

Ignoring the hidden message, he presented to the public the idea that his ambition for unification is for the sake peace, not out of greed or personal desires.

Of course the Ninja Love one is not THIS nice, but oh well. Just some background info of my inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobunaga is my favourite character because of just how absurdly hilarious he is, even as a villain. I "campaigned" hard to get him a route, by directing people to Solmare's contact email in every Nobunaga fanart I posted on Deviantart... I didn't think it would actually work ヾ(｡>﹏<｡)ﾉﾞ✧*。
> 
> Shout out to all of you hidden Nobu fans XD


End file.
